Kanaro: The Eye of Forsight
by panda8785
Summary: So far, it's just a teaser. Remember, reviews are what keep writers writing!


They say that the Kagerou Daze gives some people powers. I couldn't quite believe it at first, for all my ability did made it seem like coincidence. My powers showed up at the early age of ten years. I have the eye of foresight. This ability somehow negated the effects of the others and, back then, things happened according to my mood. When I was mad, something terrible would happen, being death of a relative, hospitalization of a friend, or whatever tragedy you could think of. I didn't understand my power until I turned thirteen. -Hishigami, Kanaro

* * *

"Oi, Kanaro?" My older brother, Rano, turned around. I guess he wanted me to hurry and catch up to him. We were at a department store of some sort on a blazing summer day.

"Uh... Gomen, Onii-san. I must've drawn a blank." I caught up with him.

"You don't still think you're the cause of everything, do you?" He looked at me with mocking eyes.

"Have you ever noticed a trend with these 'coincidences,' though? They only happen when I'm mad." My eyes wandered to what looked like a grenade. I let out a quite gulp.

"You're getting worked up over nothing." He laughed, "Smile a little! We are here to get you your first cellphone."

"I'd prefer to talk about why you ignore the evidence, Rano-kun." I looked up to face the behemoth.

"You're paranoid because that's what teenagers do. Trust me, I've been there."

"Just because you're twenty doesn't mean that you don't behave like a teenager." I sighed, "When I was ten, I got mad at Mom because she wouldn't let me outside in the rain. The cabinet, which was somehow not bolted to the wall, fell."

"You're just paranoid." He repeated himself.

"Age twelve, Dad yelled at me for failing a class. I screamed at him. Now he's in the hospital, paralyzed."

"And aren't you lucky you got to move in with me? You're lucky I've kept a well payed job. They usually don't hire college students at where I'm working."

"I was in a happy mood when you heard you got the job, and your contract says you can keep that job without risk of being fired as long as you do your work."

"Can we talk about something a bit more upbeat, please?" He gave off a weak smile.

"You can't just ignore the evidence! This all started happening after that near death experience I had! Remember?! August fifteen!" I was enraged.

"Stop. Someone may die." He laughed at my misery.

"If anything happens, it's not my fault." I held back another scream.

"That's the spirit!" He cheered, "You see that crazy guy in the red jacket?" He pointed to a tall, black haired boy.

"It's not nice to make fun of someone because they're different."

"I'm just trying to cheer you up. He's just standing there, talking to his phone."

"I'm sure he has a reason." I heard the sound of metal hitting the floor. I turned around to see what it was. Right in front of me was a metal cylinder releasing some sort of gas. I remember feeling a jolt to the head and waking up with my hands tied behind my back.

"You alright?" Rano was sitting next to me.

"Y-yeah. W-what happened... Where are we?" My eyes wandered.

"You were struggling when they tried to capture you, so they knocked you unconscious for about half an hour." He sighed, looking straight forward.

"And, what have I missed?"

"Not much. We're being held hostage and these terrorists want a billion yen in ransom money."

"Do you really consider that as 'not much?'"

"Ah, you're finally awake then?" A brown haired boy wearing a black and white hoodie was looking directly at me, "Good to know you're not in a coma." The tone of his voice kinda scared me. He seemed so... how should I put this... carefree.

"A-ah." I responded, stuttering a bit. I couldn't help but notice why he was untied, but I was too scared to ask. I didn't want any of the terrorist to come over here and attack anyone.

"Kanaro," Rano spoke to me, "it's impolite to stare."

"Um... sorry." I ducked my head down a bit, still looking at the boy, allowing my voice to go quiet, "I was just wondering, how come you're the only one who's not tied up?"

"Eh?" The boy seemed a little surprised, "What do you mean? Of course I'm tied up. See?" His eyes flickered red and he held up his hands.

"See, Imouto." Rano sighed, "You're having weird illusions again."

"B-but it's blatantly obvious that he's not tied up." I motioned back to the boy.

The boy seemed tired of me, so he turned around to a different guy, who seemed like a recently new adult, "Seriously, I wonder if we're all going to be killed? We're in a bind, aren't we?"

I felt my heart race, remembering the reason why we were tied up on this floor. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

A different boy, with black hair and a green jacket, turned to face me, "Don't mind Kano. He's a bit strange."

"Now I'm confused." I let out a faint giggle.

"Are your eyes naturally red?" He seemed a bit pleased.

"Th-they're red again?" My shoulders stiffened.

"Well, well, well." Kano was still talking to the guy in the red jacket, "That's interesting. Right, Seto?"

The boy, who had just been talking to me, turned around, "It certainly is."

"That hurt! You bastard," the head of the terrorist group was outraged, "who's head do you think you're hitting." There was a girl standing over him, holding something that looked like a handheld massager.

I felt fear rise up in me, "It's obvious that that girl behind him hit him." I mumbled.

"Oh?" Seto was looking at me with almost a confused look, "So, you can see her? How?"

"This is the best!" Kano was laughing, "This is so much fun! Seriously!"

I felt as if my neck had been wrung, choking up every once in a while, afraid that any moment could be my last. I turned towards Seto, if that is his real name, and his eyes were red too. He was looking at me, with eyes that I believe I may have never seen before. They weren't looking down on me, as if trying to observe my mental state, but they were kind eyes.

"Ah." He spoke up, and his eyes reverted back to his original color, "So, that's how it is?"

I scooted myself back with my legs, "T-that's how what is?" I admit, I became scared of him.

"I'll explain when we get out of here." He sighed, watching the terrorists do their traitorist (If that's even a word) actions.

The boy in the red jacket yelled, influencing the head of the group to come over here. The adult was pulled up, barely hovering over the ground, by the collar. I went into the fetal position, crying my eyes out, and waited for the end to come near.

"I knew you'd be fun!" Kano was smiling, "This is great!"

I lifted my head up to see monitors and other things fall towards the ground, watching as three girls stood behind the shelves. I felt a sudden thump on the back of my head. A heavy blow hit me, but it wasn't enough to knock me unconscious. My sight went cloudy, and a ring reverberated through my ears, but I could still move like normal. I felt someone hold the back of my head... I assume it's my brother, but I cannot be too sure. My head felt as if it were going to split open, but then... I don't remember what happened. Suddenly the lights turned on, and my vision grew darker to the point where it became black.


End file.
